cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Seitz
Patrick Seitz (1978 - ) TV Deaths *''Gun X Sword: Vengeance Within (2006; anime) ''[Joe Lutz]: Mortally wounded after Dann cuts through his armor, the Golden Cradle, Joe attempts to take Van (David Vincent) with him as a final sacrifice for the Claw (Kirk Thornton). The Golden Cradle explodes, taking Joe with it, but Dann and Van remain unscathed, leaving Joe's sacrifice all for naught. *''Hellsing Ultimate: Chapter II (2007; anime) ''[Luke Valentine]: Eaten alive by Alucard's (Crispin Freeman) Baskerville hound after insulting him. *''Sailor Moon: Usagi's Awakening! A Message from the Distant Past (2014; anime) ''[Kunzite]: Killed with his own energy blade after Sailor Moon (Stephanie Sheh) redirects it back at him with her Moon Healing Escalation attack. As he dies, he reaches out for Zoisite (Lucien Dodge). *''Hellsing Ultimate: Chaper IX (2014; anime) ''[Luke Valentine]: Restored by a rejuvenated Walter C. Dornez (Liam O'Brien) after he mortally wounds the Baskerville hound, only to be controlled by Walter for use against Alucard (Crispin Freeman). Alucard, to kill Luke for good, shoots him in the head with the Casull. *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Stardust Crusaders: The Faraway Journey, Farewell Friends (2018; anime) ''[DIO]: Killed when Jotaro Kujo (Matthew Mercer) uses Star Platinum to destroy The World's leg, causing DIO to combust with blood, as the injuries of The World are connected with DIO's. With his last breaths, he yells out his own name as his head and leg explode into bloody scraps. To ensure that DIO is destroyed for good, after Joseph Joestar (Richard Epcar) is revived via a blood transfusion from DIO's corpse, both Jotaro and Joseph expose the corpse to sunlight, destroying DIO for good. *''KonoSuba: A Conclusion to This Worthless Fight! (2019; anime) ''[Beldia]: After being weakened by Aqua's (Faye Mata) Sacred Create Water ability, Kazuma (Arnie Pantoja) and some of Axel's citizens play soccer with his head long enough for Aqua to destroy him completely with her Sacred Turn Undead attack, disintegrating both head and body. Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by disintegration Video Game Deaths *''StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty (2010)'' [Protoss Hierarch Artanis]: In one possible future where Tricia Helfer is dead, Patrick perishes in battle alongside Cree Summer and Fred Tatasciore during a playable mission. This possible future is nullified by Robert Clotworthy by the end of the game. *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' [Scorpion]: Killed and impaled in the back by Jim Miller, while his past self lives in a new altered timeline after Armageddon was prevented. *''Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) ''[Wiseman]: Shot down by a missile launched from Shilage's (Kyle Hebert) Su-30SM, the explosion killing him instantly. Category:1978 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by combat Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Digimon cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Voice Directors